The Diamond Tattoo
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba has a small, sapphire diamond tattoo. A/N: Already written.


**A Diamond Tattoo**

**Ridiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba has a small, sapphire diamond tattoo. **

**A/N: Already written. **

She'd gotten it on a whim, for her sixteenth birthday. She hidden it from her father and sister for three years, until she went off to Shiz. Once there, she hid it from her roommate, her friends, teachers.

* * *

The first time someone noticed it, was in the bathroom at the Ozdust, her third year, when Milla spotted it on her left shoulder as she was coming out of one of the stalls.

"Is that....a tattoo?" She'd met Milla's eyes in the mirror, before adjusting her black halter.

"What does it look like?" She'd replied, drying her hands. "Why?" Milla joined her, washing her hands.

"No reason. A diamond just isn't my type of tattoo."

"And what tattoo is your type?" She asked, turning to the girl. Milla smiled.

"I have a peace sign on the lower left side of my back." She said, lifting the back of her dress to show the girl. Sure enough, there was a small peace sign on her lower back, the left side. "Got it when I was seventeen."

"Sixteen." Milla nodded.

"Looks good." The two left the bathroom, parting ways.

* * *

The second time someone noticed, was the day of graduation, when Glinda spotted it out of the corner of her eye as her roommate was fixing her hair in the bathroom. She watched her roommate, the diamond moving with the movement of the girl's shoulder blades.

"Elphie, where did you get the tattoo?" Elphaba stopped fixing her hair, and turned to the girl.

"In Munchkinland. When I was sixteen. Why?"

"No reason. It's just pretty." Elphaba smiled at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

The third time someone noticed it, was on their wedding night. After a night of dancing and enjoyment at the reception, they retired to their room, intent on taking their enjoyment to the next level. They removed each others' clothing, before moving to the bed, and letting their passion to take over. As their souls, hearts, and minds took over, they gave in to the passion that had ruled their relationship, their friendship.

When they finally lay in bed, content, Fiyero spooned against her body, gently kissing her shoulder. It was then, that he noticed the tattoo.

Except it wasn't a single diamond. It was a several diamonds, in the shape of a cresent moon, with a black ribbon weaving between the top and bottom and select diamonds. It was unique to his bride. Absent-mindedly, he found himself tracing the tattoo with his lips gently. He managed to do this for several minutes, before she turned her head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"Most people don't." She said softly, turning fully to kiss him. Once they broke apart, she traced the diamonds on his chest, a small smile on her lips. Smiling in return, he found himself tracing the diamonds on her back.

* * *

The last time someone noticed her tattoo, was when she was getting dressed.

"Mommy?"

She turned, to see her eight-year-old twins peeking around the door of the master bedroom. A smile grew on her face, and she sat on the bed, adjusting the straps of her bra.

"Come here." They went to her, climbing on the bed next to her. She brushed her long raven hair off her shoulder, and reached out, cupping her daughter's chin in her hand. "What is it, my darlings?"

"What's that thing on your back, Mama?" Her son, Liir asked. She looked at him curiously, trying to figure out the question, when strong arms wrapped around her.

"Your tattoo." The voice whispered. She turned, meeting her husband's dark eyes.

"Oh. Oh, my tattoo."

"Is it like Daddy's?" Katila asked. She was three minutes younger than Liir, and spent most of her time reading. She was bright, and questioned everything.

"Not.....exactly." She shared a glance with her husband. "I...I got mine when I was sixteen."

"Oh."

"Mama, can I get a tattoo when I turn sixteen?" Liir asked. Fiyero chuckled.

"You've already got your tattoos. And you'll get more as you get older." He said, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair.

"I want a tattoo too!" Katila cried, climbing onto her mother's lap. Elphaba laughed.

"We'll discuss it when you're older. Okay?" The twins nodded, before hugging their parents and getting up, racing downstairs. Once they were gone, Elphaba turned to her husband.

"Tattoos? I take it Tila wants to take after her mother." He said, squeezing her gently. She chuckled softly.

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

He smiled at her.

"It's not. It's a wonderful thing."

She kissed him gently.

"Good."


End file.
